Supervillain
by rizzie8
Summary: How Edward turned into a killer.


**A/N: **This is my first time publishing writing on fanfiction. Warning: This story has potential triggers. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Prompt: **Childhood of a supervillain.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters.

**Supervillain**

The hallway is quiet. It's a hushed kind of quiet like the breath before a scream. The dim lights flicker on and off casting ominous shadows against the wall. A lumbering man stalks down the hall. He is not a pretty sight. The yellow of his teeth match the yellow of the threadbare carpet, which barely muffles his steps. His eyes, bloodshot from years of incessant drug use, are trained on the door at the end of the hallway. He knows that's where the boy is hiding.

The man turns his head to spit out his tobacco. He snorts looking at the indiscernible difference made by the new stain. The house was filthy and his wife was nowhere to be seen. His temper building, the man yanked open the closet door…

…only to find empty hangers. They seemed to mock him, swaying gently, signifying the absence of his family. His bushy eyebrows knot and his lips twist into a snarl.

* * *

"Mommy I'm hungry," a little boy whined. His bright green eyes stare beseechingly at his mother. With messy copper hair that fell in his eyes and a bright smile, he was a cutie. But as the bruises on his little body showed, Edward didn't get many opportunities to smile.

"Yes honey, I know. Just hold on for a little bit okay?" His mother smiled down at her son. Though he wasn't her biological child, he was _hers, _in every sense of the word. She counted and recounted her money, as if that would somehow aggrandize the pile. As she resigned herself to living on Ramen Noodles, her son jumped into her arms.

"Mommy I'm really hungry!" Edward had tears in his eyes. As his mother stared at them, she realized the impossibility of her situation. But before hopelessness could take over the boy did something amazing. He gave her a kiss, right on her cheek. And in that moment, she realized she would do whatever she had to. And it would be worth it.

Edward wiped a tear from his mother's cheek, sad that his Mommy was sad. He glanced up, towards the door and froze in surprise.

"What's wr-" his mother started to ask before she too froze in the wake of the biggest disaster. A man stood over her glaring down with hateful eyes.

"Carlisle I-I" Her protests were as ineffective as a butterfly to a bear. Her eyes fell on what he held in his hands, a baseball bat. And she screamed.

* * *

_15 years later_

"C'mon Edward! Don't be such a slow poke!" A pretty brunette laughed and ran among the trees. "Try to catch me!"

"Bella hold up!" Edward shouted, mock serious, but she could hear the humor in his voice. As Edward ran after his girlfriend, she observed a slight limp. She wondered if this was related to the childhood he never talked about or his aloof foster parents. Even though he had a disadvantage, Edward easily gained on her. He leaped at her and they tumbled through the leaves. As he looked into her eyes, he knew that nothing would come close to making him feel this sense of comfort, this _love._

"Bella… I-I love you. Really I do." His voice cracked.

"Edward!" She kissed him. "I love you too!" Her eyes watered. Edward helped her up.

"C'mon let's get back. It's getting dark." Edward looked up at the deepening sky. "I think it's gonna rain."

"Edward, hold on. Look at me." Edward turned. Bella was crying. "You're amazing." she said and kissed his eyelids. As they got lost in each other, they didn't notice the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves.

A bear lumbered out of the forest. Disoriented, it gave a tremendous roar. Edward and Bella jerked apart.

"Run!" They ran. Only one made it. And he was done.

Edward jerked awake. His nightmares were getting bad again. His hatred, his unreasonable distrust of the world was not good for sleep. But he had reason. In fact, most people would say he was justified. Until his hatred turned to actions.

* * *

**The New York Post**

**51-Year Old Man Murdered**

_By: Julia Smith_

_Yesterday morning, Carlisle Cullen, an unemployed 51-year old was murdered by baseball bat. The police are investigating this homicide. People who were interviewed described Carlisle as "brutish" and "abusive." The police are still looking for his wife and son who haven't been seen since Thursday night… Cont. on pg. 34._


End file.
